A Color Like No Other
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: The data was classified. So embarrassing to ask him directly, but what choice do I have? He won't be hard to find, for he doesn't leave until he's sure I'm gone. Soon I know I'll know the truth and my records will be complete. Request by Chris000.


_Thanks to petite-dreamer for pointing out that the genetics are wrong in this chapter! XX I don't have time to fix them, so please try to enjoy anyway! Thank you!_

_~pantedgieQueen13 (pQ13)_

A Color Like No Other

"Computer!" Eggman commanded, falling heavily into his chair after another stressful loss at the hands of his nemesis. "Pull up every file on Sonic the Hedgehog you have."

The computer chanted as it pulled up the files. "_Sonic the Hedgehog. Species: Hedgehog. Date of Birth: June 23. Year: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Color: Blue. Parents…_"

"Hold it, Computer." Eggman said suddenly, pulling himself closer to the keyboard. "Pull up everything you have on Sonic's fur color."

"_Yes, Doctor._" The computer replied, obeying quickly and efficiently. Many different files soon filled the oversized desktop. "_Parents: Colette and Robert Hedgehog._"

"Show me the alleles for the traits." The doctor told it.

"_Accessing._" The computer beeped while loading the files. A Punnet square appeared with letters to represent the different traits. "_Robert was heterozygous dominant for green fur, while Colette was homozygous recessive for blue fur._"

Eggman put a hand to his head. "Memory fails me, Computer. Simpler terms, if you would?"

"_Of course, Doctor. Simply put, a green-furred hedgehog is most likely to appear in these circumstances._"

"So…exactly where did this mutation occur?"

"_Information: Classified._"

Eggman stood up angrily and began to shout at the screen. "What do you mean 'classified'?!" He growled. "Nothing is supposed to be 'classified' to me! I'm Eggman!"

"_I am sorry, Doctor. But the information is classified._" The computer answered.

Eggman fell heavily into the chair again and sighed deeply. "Well. Then there's only one person who does know. And, as much as I hate to say it, I'll need to enlist his help."

Sonic's feet beat hard against the ground and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. The wind dashed through his fur, the thick quills that sprouted from his head like hair and the spines on his back. It was a happy feeling that gave him a sense of freedom. He'd been daydreaming when the sound of a hovercraft a few miles behind him forced him to slow down out of curiosity. Soon, he found himself running beside the doctor's Egg Mobile.

"What do you want, Eggman? Ready to get beaten up again so soon?" He was in a good mood, and he wasn't about to let some fuddy-duddy ruin it.

"Actually, I just came to have a harmless chat."

Sonic stopped so quickly that Eggman nearly fell out of his Egg Mobile while trying to stop it as quickly as the hedgehog did. (_Author's Note: Damn, that sentence sucked!_) "What was that?" He asked pleasantly.

"I need to ask you a question, because my records are incomplete." Eggman answered, quickly becoming business-like again.

Sonic stretched coolly. He'd been planning to get something to eat, being a little hungry, but this was more interesting than the impending chili dog tower in his future. "I'm not telling you anything about the Freedom Fighters."

"I know that." Eggman snarled. "This is about _you_." Knowing that Sonic had an ego as big as the sky, the doctor had played his cards well.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, both in curiosity and suspicion. He didn't really trust the doctor, but couldn't help bragging about himself either. "Okay then." He said slowly, sitting on the ground, one foot crossed over the other. "Shoot."

The doctor cleared his throat and began. "How did you become blue?"

Sonic scratched behind his ear. "A…gene mutation, is it? People tell me that all the time, but…"

"Yes, yes," the doctor hissed impatiently. "But, when exactly did you turn blue?"

Sonic tapped one finger on his thigh. "Well, I don't remember much. Records state that I used to be green-furred. Then, I made the transition to sound speed one time when I was little, and poof!" He smiled a little. "I was blue."

"Interesting." Eggman nodded, typing hurriedly as he did so. "Terribly interesting. Thank you."

Sonic's ear cocked to one side. "Is that really all?" He stood, tensing in case the doctor had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'm done with you for now, rodent." Eggman chuckled at the teen hedgehog's distrust. "I'm tired and hungry from a long day, and tomorrow is fast approaching. There is much work to be done if I'm going to be ruler of the world by tomorrow evening!"

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He didn't turn to go, however, until his enemy disappeared over the horizon. Then, he continued the journey home, hoping to snag a chili dog as a snack on the way there.

END

_Request by: Chris000. At least SOMEONE pays attention! Thanks to all!_


End file.
